¿Nosotras?
by Liontina Blue
Summary: Marceline y Bonnibel al fin piensan en ellas mismas y deciden resolver un asunto importante que estaba perdido y que les permitirá continuar con lo que alguna vez dejaron a medio camino.


¿Nosotras?

Fue a visitarla porque no aguantaba más esa sensación y el sentimiento de angustia que la hacía recordar que aún tenía corazón al sentir un leve dolor en el pecho. Con preocupación en su rostro había entrado por la ventana del palacio, y ahí estaba ahora, observándola mientras dormía. Flotaba a su lado hasta que despacio se dejó caer sobre las sábanas y se tapó, no sin antes quitarse las botas con mucho cuidado.

-Bonnibel- llamó por lo bajo y la jaló del cabello para que despertara-¡Bonnie!- pronunció cuando esta abrió los ojos.

En un primer instante se asustó, pero al comprobar que se trataba de Marceline se relajó y estiró un brazo para acariciar su cabellera negra.

-Marceline, me has asustado -recriminó- ¿Porqué te apareces así?...-hizo una pausa y continuó, con una sonrisa en la cara y con la intención de molestar a Marceline- Oh, ¡me extrañas! Que tierno de tu parte venir a verme- sabía que la vampiresa era puro orgullo y anti-romance, detestaba los actos de amor empalagosos.

Chistó y se puso tensa. La princesa vio como sus cejas se fruncían y sus ojos se desviaban de los de ella.

-¿Dormirás conmigo hoy, mujer trasnochadora?- tomó su mano y entrelazaron los dedos.

-Sí, bella durmiente- contestó y acercó su rostro al de Bonnibel hasta que sus narices se tocaron- Me quedaré hasta mañana y te acosaré todo el maldito día de descanso que tienes.

-Mañana… no pienso salir de aquí, y me refiero a la cama, no a la habitación- contestó abrazando a una almohada y cerrando los ojos.

-Vaya, se te ve de buen humor, ¿eh?- comentó la vampiresa en un tono bajo.

-¡Marceline! Mañana es mi único día libre en todo el año, podría estar feliz incluso si robaran a Hambo…- miró la cara de horror de su compañera- pero claro que no pasará.

-No, claro que nadie robará a Hambo.

-Podría estar feliz incluso si te agarrara hambre y decidieras dejarme pálida, vampiresa susceptible.

Marceline la miró y ya no pudo ocultarlo más, la presión en su pecho era cada vez más grande. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable por dentro, entonces recordó todas sus discusiones en las que acababa con el corazón en la mano, y sabía que la charla estaba orientada a terminar en una pelea, el problema es que no soportaría una lágrima más en sus ojos. Tragó su angustia, al igual que siempre.

-Bien, enton…

-Bonnibel- habló autoritaria sin dejar que terminara de hablar- ¿Sabes una cosa? He vivido mil años- a Bonnibel le pareció extraño, ¡claro que lo sabía! ¿qué se proponía Marceline?- He pasado por innumerables sufrimientos y por más extraño que suene, jamás nada me había preocupado tanto ni mantenido en un estado de semi-depresión e indecisión como lo estoy ahora. Sé que mis confesiones son muy raras al igual que las palabras vacías que escojo para hablar, pero es porque he vivido lo suficiente para aprender a ocultar muy bien mis emociones. Creo que debería estar llorando de desesperación en este momento- pronunció las palabras mirando el techo de la habitación, con un brazo sobre su frente y tanto el tono como la expresión de indiferencia.

Bonnibel la miró muy confundida y pensó en que Marceline estaba rota por dentro, porque lo notó en sus ojos y su vos tranquila, cansada.

-Por Glob que rara eres. Creí verte ser muy expresiva para algunas cosas…

-No pensaré nada porque no veo una situación prometedora en los próximos minutos…- contestó mirándola directamente a los ojos, y en ese instante mostró ser la mujer valiente y dura, pero solo por ese instante- Bonnibel… ¿aún me quieres?- preguntó finalmente, luego de unos largos minutos.

Con tan solo escuchar su tono de voz avergonzado y doliente, la princesa sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, y al ver la mirada que le dirigía no pudo dejar de pensar en abrazarla y gritar que la amaba hasta que quedase sorda… sí, un poco sádico. Y algo en su interior le dijo que aprovechara el momento, porque Marceline casi nunca se dejaba mimar.

-¡Bonnibel!- reclamó como una niña pequeña por los minutos sin respuesta que la hacía sufrir, y obtuvo una dulce carcajada de la princesa.

-Primero- dijo recargándose en su brazo derecho para poder observarla mejor- eres una maldita bipolar- rió y corrió los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de la vampiresa quien la miraba muy preocupada- segundo- pegó sus frentes- eres una tonta. Y podría seguir enumerando hasta el 1000, pero lo dejaremos en el tercero- Marceline sonrió.

-Soy un desastre- resumió.

-Sí, y no te quiero, te amo. Así de rara y bipolar- la sonrisa de Marceline se amplió, aunque intentó mantenerse seria.

Bonnibel se separó un poco y tomó a Hambo de la pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado de su cama, Marcy se lo había prestado en su ausencia para que la cuidara.

-Ella es una estúpida- le habló mientras lo sostenía frente a ella- Ella es tan paranoica como una guerra sin fin, y va cantando con su bajo una especie de himno a la rebelión radical, como un huracán que saca todo de su lugar y lo alborota. Es capaz de alterar el orden y terminar con la civilización, y hasta puede ser la bella y la bestia en una misma persona. Ella es un desordenado y dañado rompecabezas, uno de ciento un piezas que puede ser cien cosas distintas, pero es un desastre por naturaleza y realmente me desconcierta… oírla gritar en silencio. Es nuestra Marceline, y la amamos por debajo de su maquillaje, ¿verdad?- preguntó al peluche- amamos ser merecedores de sus sonrisas y tristezas, y amamos toda su imperfección….-hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos- Te amo. Tú eres el rostro más bonito que jamás podré olvidar, Marcy. Para que no dudes de mí, o de ti, o de nosotras juntas. ¿Has entendido?- finalizó.

Marceline parecía estar a punto de quebrarse, no quería hablar, solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus labios volteando su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando sintió un calor acogedor rodearla y el perfume de Bonnibel, y la última barrera de incomodidad por tratar de ser algo más del pasado que quedaba entre ellas se rompió, haciéndola sentir segura, amada y tranquila de poder llegar un paso más arriba, en donde sería feliz por dentro y por fuera.

-A mi… A mí no…- trataba de hablar y sonar normal- A mí tampoco me molestaría amarte siendo que eres una princesa tarada que me coloca todo mi mundo de cabeza- correspondió su amor a su manera- Y entonces…nosotras… eso… ya sabes… tu y yo…

-¿Novias oficiales? Marceline, no quiero equivocarme esta vez. Lo haré a tu manera- no pudieron evitar sonreír- Mañana mismo anunciaremos…

-No, mañana no, Bonnie- la interrumpió- es tu día libre- y seguido a estas palabras, Marceline buscó los labios de la princesa.

Se besaron como si fuese el último beso, pero claro que no sería el último.

* * *

¿Continuará? Solo si ustedes quieren.

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
